Black
by oniks
Summary: "Yeah buka celanamu jika ingin merasakan–" KaiHun;boyslove; RnR? thankyou.


cast; Jongin–Sehun; minha[oc]

maybe this fict pedo/? hehe idk.

.

Happy Reading

Oniks

.

* * *

Langit malam kini sudah berganti menjadi pagi hari. Cahaya terik matahari yang masuk kedalam kamar melalu celah tirai jendela tak mampu membuat si pemilik kamar tersebut bangun dari tidurnya. Suara teriakan yang sedari tadi terdengarpun masih belum juga membuat pemuda tersebut bangun bahkan kini ia semakin manaikkan selimutnya dan berguling kesamping hingga membentuk kepompong.

"Sehun bangun bukankah hari ini hari pertama kau masuk sekolah"

Ugh. Sehun sipemilik kamar menggeram kesal. Benar juga kata ibunya, hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah sebagai murid tingkat atas.

"Bagunlah ayahmu sudah bangun dan menunggu kita untuk sarapan"

Sehun semakin kesal saat ibunya menyebutkan kata 'ayah' . Sehun kesal karena sampai kapanpun ayah kandungnya tak akan tergantikan termasuk suami baru ibunya itu. Ya setelah ayah Sehun meninggal selang tiga tahun ibu Sehun menikah kembali dengan orang negro –menurut Sehun- karena kulitnya yang sungguh sangat hitam berbanding terbalik dengan kulit yang dimilikinya.

"Cepatlah bangun Sehun kasihan ay–"

"Ya ya ya aku bangun"

Dengan wajah khas seorang yang bangun tidur Sehun bangkit dari ranjang dan menghentakkan selimutnya dengan kesal. Ibu Sehun hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya itu. Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya kuat hingga seseorang yang duduk dimeja makan terlonjak kaget, mengingat kamar Sehun yang berada didekat dapur.

"Spongebob eoh?"

Sehun yang sedang meminum segelas airnya mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya. Sehun semakin menggeram kesal karena dengan seenakanya lelaki yang menikahi ibunya itu menekan kejantanan miliknya. Posisi Sehun berdiri disamping lelaki itu.

"Ck, kau lelaki apa bukan? Seharusnya seorang lelaki saat baru bangun penis miliknya menegang mengapa milikmu tidak?"

"Sialan kau" Desis Sehun tajam.

Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan pelecehan yang diperbuat oleh lelaki yang kini berstatus sebagai ayah tirinya namun Sehun sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah menganggap lelaki itu sebagai ayahnya. Saat baru pertama kali datang kerumahnya dan baru menjadi kekasih ibunya lelaki itu dengan enteng mengatakan kalimat yang benar – benar menjijikan pada Sehun yang saat itu tengah menonton televisi dan ibunya sedang menyiapkan minuman didapur, Sehun tidak sadar bahwa lelaki itu sudah berada disampingnya dan tiba – tiba saja berbisik.

"Apa lubangmu masih perawan?"

Sungguh saat itu Sehun benar – benar ingin meninju hidung lelaki itu agar semakin pesek.

.—.

Usai berpamitan dengan ibunya Sehun langsung berangkat kesekolah, namun sungguh sial sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk pergi bersama ayahnya yang juga pergi kekantor.

"Pergi saja bersama ayahmu bukankah sekolah barumu searah dengan kantor ayahmu"

Rasanya Sehun ingin terjun kejurang saat itu juga saat sederet kalimat meluncur dengan indahnya dimulut ibunya. Sudah Sehun duga lelaki hitam itu pasti melecehkannya seperti saat ini lampu lalu lintas menunjukan lampu merah yang otomatis berhenti namun tangan kiri lelaki itu tak behenti memijat benda yang berada diselangkanganya yang kini semakin membesar namun Sehun tetap membiarkan tangan itu yang begitu lihai memanjakan miliknya.

"Shh" Sehun menyenderkan punggungnya pada jok mobil matanya juga ikut terpejam menikmati pijatan yang membuatnya melayang.

"Ck, menikmati hmm?"

Sehun tak menjawab ia memegang tangan Jongin –ayah tirinya– yang kini semakin liar mengurut miliknya. Sial mengapa ia bisa terhanyut dengan sentuhan tangan sialan milik sihitam itu.

"Buka celanamu"

Sehun sontak membuka matanya dan menatap tajam orang dihadapannya kini yang tengah menatapnya juga, "Yeah buka celanamu jika ingin merasakan–" Jongin memajukan tubuhnya dan "Hal yang lebih nikmat" berbisik ditelinga Sehun serta mengulum daun telinganya hingga Sehun menggelinjang geli.

Jongin berdesis saat kendaraan yang berada dibelakangnya membunyikan klaksonnya. Ia melirik lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berganti, ia melepaskan tangannya dari benda milik Sehun dan fokus menyetir. Sesekali ia melirik Sehun serta daerah selatan Sehun yang menggembung, entah sadar atau tidak ia membasahi bibir bawahnya saat melihat daerah selatan milik Sehun.

.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Sehun sudah tiba didepan sekolahnya saat Sehun tengah bersiap – siap keluar dari mobil itu sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat ia menoleh.

"Jika kau butuh bantuan untuk menidurkan milikmu itu kau bisa menghubungi aku dan melakukan phone sex denganku"

Sehun terdiam ia berusaha mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan Jongin. Tak lama kemudian ia menghentakkan tangan yang kini masih bertengger dipundaknya.

"Dasar gila" usai mengucapkan kalimat itu Sehun segera turun dari mobil meninggalkan lelaki yang kini menampilkan seringaian diwajahnya, "Baby kau membuatku semakin semangat untuk memperkosamu"

.

Sehun tidak langsung menuju aula ia harus kekamar mandi dahulu untuk melelapkan kembali benda miliknya yang masih terbangun. Sumpah serapah terus diucapkan Sehun untuk Jongin sepanjang perjalanan ia menuju ke kamar mandi setelah bertanya pada salah satu siswa yang lewat dihadapannya.

"Shhh ahh baby kau sempit sekali ohh"

Damn. Apakah Sehun salah masuk sekolah? Mengapa saat ia baru menginjakkan kakinya disekolah barunya ini ia sudah mendengar desahan di salah satu bilik kamar mandi?

Tak ingin berlama – lama Sehun dengan segera melesakkan kesalah satu bilik kamar mandi dan menumpahkan segala hasratnya. Sehun yang saat ini sedang menyuci tangannya tak sengaja melihat dari celah pintu bilik yang terbuka menampilkan sepasang lelaki yang bercinta. Mungkin itu orang yang tadi mendesah. Pikir Sehun.

"Dasar gila masih pagi sudah berbuat yang tidak – tidak" gumam Sehun tiba – tiba ia teringat kejadian saat ia pergi sekolah, "Ck, tak jauh beda dengan sihitam mesum itu"

—

Saat ini jam menunjukan waktunya makan siang, hal ini tidak disia – siakan Kim Jongin untuk segera pulang dan melihat anaknya. Ya sudah kurang lebih sebulan ia menikahi seorang wanita single parent yang hanya memiliki satu anak. Jung Minha. Wanita yang berusia tiga puluhan tahun itu sudah lama ditinggal suaminya dan ntah keberanian darimana yang didapatkan Jongin hingga berani menikahi wanita itu.

Awalnya memang dulu Jongin begitu menyayangi Minha namun saat wanita itu memperkenalkan anaknya padanya. Jongin tiba – tiba saja merasa tertarik pada Sehun, secara perlahan nama Sehun mulai memenuhi pikirannya sejak awal mereka bertemu sertamengganti posisi Minha juga didalam hatinya. Dan diawal pertemuan dirinya dengan Sehun, lelaki bermarga Kim itu mebuat kesalahan yang fatal karena bibirnya mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas untuk diucapkan.

Jongin sebenarnya ingin mengatakan "Kau benar – benar indah" namun saat ia duduk didekat pemuda itu bibirnya meluncurkan kalimat yang membuat pipinya mendapatkan sebuah tamparan manis dipipinya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Jongin terkekeh geli ditambah lagi dengan pelecehan yang selalu ia perbuat kepada Sehun, pada awalnya ia hanya ingin bermain –main menggoda pemuda yang kini sebagai anaknya itu namun Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah memprotes apalagi mengadukan kepada ibunya. Ia juga bingung dengan Sehun, mengapa ia tidak pernah melawan saat tangan miliknya mengerjai tubuh indah Sehun. Menikmatinya? Em mungkin.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya didepan toko yang menjual bubble tea, minuman favorit Sehun. Setelah mendapatkan dua gelas bubble tea Jongin dengan segera melajukan mobilnya kerumahnya.

.

Sehun yang baru saja tiba dirumahnya langsung kedapur untuk mencari minuman yang bias melepas dahaganya karena baru pulang sekolah. Sehun yang saat itu tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya merasakan sesuatu menggesek butt miliknya. Sehun dapat melihat seseorang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dan menggesekkan – gesekkan tubuhya kebokongnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sehun berteriak marah usai menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menghadap kearah seseorang yang tengah menaikkan alisnya itu.

"Aku? Mengambil gelas"

"Gelas tidak ada disana bodoh?!"

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mendengus lalu berjalan melewati orang itu dan menubrukkan tubuhnya pada lengan orang itu setelah mendapatkan minuman bersoda yang untuk diminumnya, ia menghiraukan Jongin orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya tadi yang terus saja menatapnya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu"

Desis Sehun tajam tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, Jongin tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sehun. Jongin tepat berdiri dibelakang Sehun ia merebut botol minuman Sehun yang belum terbuka.

Terlintas ide untuk menjahili anak tiri tersayangnya itu, Jongin mengocok botol minuman itu yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Sehun mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah Jongin.

SSSSTTT

Air soda yang berada didalam botol itu keluar begitu saja saat Jongin membuka penutupnya dan –

BYURRRR

Air soda yang tadi berada didalam botol itu kini tumpah kedada bidang Sehun yang masih terbalut t-shirt tipis berwarna putih karena ulah yang disengaja oleh Jongin. Jongin dengan sengaja mengarahkan botol itu kedada Sehun saat soda yang berada didalam botol itu melesak ingin meledak.

Dengan wajah memerah menahan marah Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit terkena minuman itu, "Sialan kau hitam" desisnya.

Berbeda jauh dengan Jongin, lelaki yang berumur duapuluh tujuh tahun itu menjilati bibir bawahnya serta salah satu sudut bibir yang terangkat naik melihat dada Sehun yang jelas tercetak dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah yakin, tubuhmu memang lebih indah daripada milik ibumu"

Jongin perlahan mendekat kearah Sehun dan memegang kedua bahu milik Sehun. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun kemeja makan yang berada dibelakang Sehun. Dan dengan segera ia melahap bibir Sehun dengan bibir tebal nan sexy miliknya.

Sehun yang memang sudah tahu ia akan dilecehkan seperti ini hanya diam saja, percuma saja jika melawan jika si hitam yang ada dihadapannya kini akan terus mengejar dirinya. Ia juga bingung mengapa dirinya hanya pasrah saat tubuhnya ataupun bibirnya dilecehkan oleh ayah tirinya sendiri.

"Eunh"

Sehun kembali melenguh saat lidah lihai milik Jongin berhasil menerobos mulutnya yang sedari tadi ia pertahankan.

Raba. Cubit. Tarik.

Gerakan tangan Jongin yang berada didada Sehun membuat sipemilik mengerang hebat, ntah sejak kapan tangan lihai itu berada didalam t-shirt basah Sehun.

Sehun juga bisa merasakan area selatannya beberapa kali ditekan oleh lutut Jongin. Karena merasa udara yang berada disekitarnya menipis Sehun menarik surai hitam dengan kuat, dan dengan tak relanya lelaki hitam itu melepas kuluman bibirnya.

Bibir Jongin turun dari dagu menuju leher Sehun. Jilat; jilat; kecup; gigit; hisap. Berulang kali mulut serta lidah Jongin mengerjai leher milik Sehun. Sudah beberapa hickey hasil karya dari Jongin terlihat jelas dileher putih Sehun.

Jongin menegakkan kepalaya menatap Sehun yang berkali – kali lipat lebih sexy dengan t-shirt yang basah hingga menampilkan bagian atas tubuhnya tercetak jelas, beberapa tanda yang berada dileher Sehun hasil karya miliknya, area kejantanannya yang menggembung, serta wajah yang memerah dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

Shit.

Jongin sudah tak tahan melihat keadaan Sehun yang seperti korban pemerkosaan. Dengan segera ia menarik lengan Sehun agar berdiri tegak. Tubuh Sehun yang limbung karena dipaksa tarik oleh Jongin.

Kulum. Jilat . Gigit.

Bibir Jongin kembali menyerang bibir milik Sehun, ia berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Sehun yang sedari ditutup rapat oleh pemiliknya. Jongin yang tak kehabisan akal pun meraba dada Sehun dan menarik tonjolan yang jelas tercetak.

"Hn"

Erangan yang lolos melucur dimulut Sehun semakin menambah semangat Jongin untuk mencumbu anak tirinya itu. Kini lidah lihai Jongin kembali berhasil masuk keadalam mulut Sehun dan mengadu lidah Sehun untuk bertarung.

Jongin menuntun tubuh Sehun untuk duduk diatas meja makan, dan Sehun yang sedari tadi memang terbuai dengan sentuhan Jongin tak sadar bahwa kini celana yang ia pakai sudah tak berada ditubuhnya serta boxer yang sudah menggantung diujung kakinya.

"Shh"

Jongin menyeringai saat ia menggesekkan telapak tangannya pada kejantanan Sehun yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh celana dalam. Sehun hanya bisa meremas rambut milik Jongin, karena sudah terlalu terbuai dengan sentuhan laknatnya.

Secara perlahan Jongin mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari samping hingga sang pemilik mendesis, Jongin mengurut secara teratur penis yang sedari tadi sudah mengeras itu.

"Ohn Jong –ah "

Sehun meremas punggung tangan Jongin yang sedang memberikan service kepada penis kebanggaanya. Tangan Jongin yang tadi mengirut kini sudah berganti menjadi mengocok sambil sesekali meremas batang penis Sehun, ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk menutup lubang pada ujung penis Sehun.

"Ngh Ah I I–m close –ah"

Jongin sadar saat penis yang berada digenggamannya menggembung dengan segera ia memasukan benda itu kedalam miliknya. Jongin memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat hingga ia merasakan cairan Sehun yang keluar didalam mulutnya.

"Aku sudah memuaskanmu sekarang giliranmu"

Sehun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya perlahan menatap Jongin yag juga menatapnya. Tanpa aba – aba Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun dan meletakkan penis –yang entah sejak kapan sudah keluar dari sarangnya– dihadapan hole Sehun yang berkedut – kedut.

Jongin menjilati bibir bawahnya menatap hole Sehun, dan dengan beringasnya penis miliknya menghantam hole Sehun.

"ARGHHH"

Tubuh Sehun menegang dengan kuat ia mencengkram sisi meja makan.

"Rileks saja baby" Jongin mengecup area belakang telinga Sehun, jika tidak mendengar teriakan Sehun tadi ingin saja ia langsung menghentakan kembali penisnya yang terjepit didalam sana. Jongin yang merasa Sehun sudah tenang mencoba menarik penisnya hingga yang tersisa hanya kepala penisnya saja.

SET

"Nh"

Sehun menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang bagian bawahnya. Sehun bisa merasakan sodokan yang awalnya lembut itu berubah menjadi brutal dan ganas, ia hampir kewalan menyeimbangi gerakan dari Jongin.

"Ahs ternyata benar nhh lubangmu memang lebih nikmat dari pada milik ibumu sh"

Ujar Jongin ditengah – tengah sibuknya menggenjot hole Sehun. Sehun mengabaikan kalimat yang diucapkan dari bibir Jongin, ia kini sibuk menikmati pelayanan yang diberi Jongin pada penis serta holenya.

Teriakan dari mulut keduanya menandakan mereka berdua tengah mencapai puncaknya.

"JONG/BABY"

Sehun langsung tergeletak diatas meja makan yang ada dihadapannya cairan miliknya mengotori lantai rumah.

"Kau benar – benar nikmat sayang, lain kali aku akan memperkosamu lagi dengan ronde yang lebih"

Baru saja Sehun ingin memukul wajah Jongin, lelaki hitam itu sudah terlebih dahulu menghindar dan memakai celananya. Sebelum benar – benar pergi Jongin meremas penis Sehun yang masih menggantung dan berlari secepatnya menghindar amukan dari tirinya yang anak manis itu.

"Brengsek kau hitam"

.

FIN

.

* * *

hai saya kembali dengan fict nista, sorry ya udh lama g nulis jadi berantakan gini hiks;w;

masih bnyk fict lain saya telantarin maaf sorry gais. bakal dilanjut kalo mood saya g ngambang h3h3.

dan ini mungkin ada lanjutan mungkin juga cuma sampai disini tergantung ide saya h3h3.

sip.

review?

141006


End file.
